The hypothesis for this study is that intake of 20% glycerol solution at regular intervals will reduce the volume of fluid loss during headdown bedrest. On one headdown session subjects will drink 20% glycerol at specific times and on session total fluid intake will be the same with no glycerol. Monitoring of urine volume, plasma osmolality, urinary aldosterone, hemocrit & hemoglobin data collection.